Haunted
by Viralsforever1979
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like for the Virals to be stuck in a haunted house? Or is Tory just seeking revenge? Hope you enjoy and may have spoilers from all five books.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and waves crashing and the sunlight streaming in my room because I didn't close my curtains the night before. Some would love to wake up like this every morning and I enjoyed it at first, still do really, but it's routine now. Also 5 times out of 7 it meant I was time for me to go to school. And today was one of those times but thankfully the last for two days. I mentally broke out into some of Hi's best dance moves.

I was doing a mental sprinkler when suddenly all the air from my lungs wooshed out and a pink slug attacked my nose.

"Thanks for that Dog Breath," I say ruffling his huge ears,"But how about you get off me so i can go to school, eh?"

Face lick. _Adorable._

I went through my morning routine, clean, brush, dress, eat and then I'm out the door walking towards the dock where I can already see Ben and Shelton waiting for Mr. Blue to take us to school. I can see them chatting, both looking out over the greenery whilst they talk, a gentle wind whipping both my hair and Ben's. Not so much Shelton as it's not really long enough, not like Ben's hair.

Ben.

 _Whoa there Tory, just focus in putting one foot in front of the other_ , I think to myself and as I get closer I begin to wonder where Hi is, the boat should be here soon and it's not as if there would be another one in five minutes.

"Where's Hi?" I inquired as I drew near, looking behind me to see if I could see him in the distance.

"He's probably just… err… running late, you know how he is," Shelton said, with a small chuckle though it sounded kind of forced so my bullshit sensors were on high alert.

"Okay… well if he takes any longer he'll hav-"

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Hi as he jumped out from behind the bush, making me scream in a pitch I thought only Shelton can produce when he sees a spider.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I informed my startled companions while playfully -okay maybe not _that_ playfully- punching Hi in the shoulder.

"Why must thou bruise thy tender skin?" Hi says in his best Shakespearian accent.

"You're so annoying" I say then turning to Hi and Ben, "And you two, you don't look particular shocked?" I say, raising an eyebrow. They don't bother reply but instead the three idiots just start laughing their heads off and that's how I knew that it was going to be a while before they stop teasing me about this but soon ideas on how to get them back start coming to mind.

"Oh shit, guys," I hear Hi announce as they all suddenly go quiet,"She's got her thinking-of-an-evil-plan-to-get-us-back-for-making-her-scream-like-a-baby-face on," he finishes, slowly backing away while a smirk spreads across my face.

"Well we'll be ready for whatever the tide brings in," confirms Ben with a not so confident Shelton at his side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I say as a smile splits my face, "Let's just go to school."

"That we can do, but are you sure you're up to it? There are a lot of bushes at school and I know it could bring back scary memories," he replies with a wink.

"Oh shut up."

There we wait for about thirty seconds until Mr. Blue arrives and takes us to school all the while me thinking of ways to get Hiram back, and Ben and Shelton for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't do a disclaimer last time whoops! I don't own Virals Kathy and Brendan do though I am consideribg trying to get the title rights off them**

 **Tory's PoV**

All day at school I was thinking if my plan, I used the computers in the library at lunch and have got all the facts I need.

The haunted house on Bull Island. I planned to make a little trip their with the guys and get my own back. The house is said to be filled with ghostly spirits and poltergeists after being abandoned a few decades ago. People have gone in and come running out because of the unexplained happenings.

Yeah. Sure.

I don't particularly believe in all that I just thought it would be a good place to set up a few pranks with my trusty side kick Ella who was taking her own boat there secretly to help scare them. While there she will slam doors, move objects, maybe scream a few times all the while I'll be acting scared like I have no idea what's going on.

It's going to be great.

"What's that smile for?" asked Jason, my bio partner.

"Oh… err… I just figured out the answer to the question," I stammered a bit reluctant to actually tell him about my prank.

"Great! Now only 29 more to go, you're on a roll Tory," he replies a bemused look on his face.

Determined not to look stupid again I cracked down on the rest of the questions and finished before Jason even though he was five ahead when I properly started.

"Need a hand?" I teased.

"Not everyone is a super brainiac like you, it takes us a bit longer you know," he replied smiling at me. And smiling…

"So… only on number 27?" I quickly said, trying to break the eye contact that was making me slightly uncomfortable.

We worked together in the rest of his questions and finished with time to spare so we started chatting, him about lacross and his weekend plans and me about soccer and my weekend plans (though not mentioning mine and Ella's plan, didn't want the boys overhearing). After about ten minutes the bell sounded announcing the end of Friday at school and people started spilling out into the hallways quickly shoving books into their lockers and then scattering out into the courtyard then down the street. I emptied my not needed books into my locker, made a quick stop to the ladies room and then went outside to meet the guys.

When I got out to the courtyard I couldn't see them anywhere which was weird considering they should be there by now unless they all decided to pee. I walked slowly round the corner and saw a flash of blue lining and instantly new what fate had left behind that bush, most likely stifling laughter in anticipation of scaring the shit out of me again.

Not gonna happen mate.

Instead I walked around out of view and slowly snuck up behind him carefully placing my feet so I don't snap any twigs. My breath sounded like it was as loud as a foghorn. I was getting closer and closer…

"BOOOOOOOO!"

Hi jumped about three feet in the air and gave a short scream but it was still in the 'man pitch'. I would have to plan better if I wanted a scream like I produced.

"Why must thou scare thy shit outeth me?" Hi says dramatically clutching his heart.

"Oh boohoo baby," I tease, "And what's with the old English voice all of a sudden?"

"I downloaded World of Warcraft last night, it's had affects on me."

"Great that won't be annoying. Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Scooby had to hit the loos and Fred got stuck in traffic,"

I guess I was right about one of them needing the toilet. "So that makes you Shaggy, huh?"

"What, you don't think I'm Shaggy material? I'm truly offended!"

"Whatever. Here they are."

We walked down to the docks, Hi telling a story about how he scared me then me telling the actually story of how I scared him. Ben and Shelton were more inclined to believe my side and we all had a nice laugh at Hi. It was a lovely day and I was sweating up a storm inside my blazer from the heat. We soon reached Bens car and he drove us back to Morris Island where we spent the rest of the afternoon chilling.

 **This is the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it, let me know what you thing and if I did something wrong!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi's PoV**

"Did a bomb go off in your head?" Not another idea Tory.

"C'mon it will be fun! What's the matter, scared?" She teases.

"It's just, we're kind of out of excuses nowadays and I doubt my mom would be happy with me trespassing," Shelton adds,"How about something legal?"

This is where Tory talks for about ten minutes, eventually swaying everyone to go along with one of her crazy schemes. To be honest I wasn't _totally_ against her idea. Ghosts, that's pretty cool and I love an adventure, one if the reasons the girls find it so hard to stay away.

"I'm in." Ben

"Ghosts are awesome." Me

"You guys are so annoying," face palm, "Fine I'm in."

"Thanks guys this is going to be great! A little adventure,"

 _Yeah because it's not like we go on adventures on a weekly basis_ , I think as I reach for another slice of pizza. We were all sitting in Ben's rec room, the man cave as I dubbed it, eating a pizza that Ben and Shelton had driven over to Folly to collect. Ham, cheese, chicken, pepperoni, mushrooms, you name it. But not anchovies. Blech, no way José.

Just a usually Friday night for us guys. Kinda how we roll. Well food is definitely how I roll.

"What time shall we meet, Kit's staying at Whitney's tonight so I'm free whenever. What about you guys?"

"Whenever," Not surprised since Ben's not graced with overly responsible parents like myself.

"Well it's," watch check, "10:37pm right now, I could go home say I'm feeling crappy and meet by the docks at say, 11 ish."

"Sounds good, Shelton?" Tory asks.

"Incidentally both my parents have caught the flu so they're probably going to go to sleep any minute now, I'll be able to do eleven" he replies with a thumbs up, you might think he seems a bit to excited for something like this but ghosts are not on his list of phobias, strange but he doesn't believe in them so he's not scared of them. Makes sense I guess.

"Welp, I better be going, not feeling to hot" I depart with a wink closely followed by a Shelton.

 **Tory's PoV**

"I should go check on my parents too, see you at the dock at eleven," Shelton says with a wave.

"I have to go take Coop for a quick walk, wanna join? There will be saliva covered sticks,"I say trying to raise the stakes.

"Sure, it's what I live for," Ben replies sarcastically.

We walk back to my house and get a lead and of course Cooper. It's twenty to so we will walk Cooper along the beach in time to be back for our outing. I text Ella while Ben and I walk.

 **Boys are in. Will be there by 11:30**

 **Awesome sauce, I'm just about to arrive to put in place some of the necessitates.**

 **Can't wait, text if you need anyting**.

I shut off my phone to find Ben eyeing me, "What?"

He seems to realise he was staring and quickly looks away, "Oh. Nothing."

We walk for a few minutes, idling tossing sticks and having to find new ones when Coop can't be bothered to actually bring it back but expects us to go and get it. Ben throws one that goes into a very bushy area and Cooper goes missing but you can still see the bush moving.

"Him searching around in the bushes reminds me of Hi," We both start laughing

"Are you sure that it isn't?" He replies smiling, "It stopped moving, where's Cooper?"

"I'll get him. Cooper. Cooper! Coo- oh silly boy. He's tangled in the bush," I inform Ben, removing my jacket and throwing it at him, "Time to get down and dirty."

 **Ben's PoV**

I quickly dodge an oncoming missile, "Watch it, that things dangerous!" I yell over to Tory who's busy untangling Coop from the bush. My eyes stray over to her jacket and I can see her phones fallen out of her pocket and decided to bury itself in the sand.

 _Ouch that's bad for a phone_ , I think picking up the phone and then almost dropping it again out of surprise as it suddenly buzzes and incoming text from Ella, I didn't mean to read it but it was right there in my face.

 **TORY DEFCON ONE I THINK I FORGOT THE FISHING LINE EVERYTHING IS RUINED THE PRANKS WONT WORK!**

Before I can react another text beeps in:

 **Don't worry it's all good I found it haha!**

Mentally eye rolling at Ella's cluelessness, I hold up the phone with an eyebrow raised to Tory who's walking back after freeing the mongrel, "Care to share?"

I see her read the two messages and then she face palms before mutter, "Oh Ella." She quickly fills me on on her plan and I laugh at her slyness, these are the reasons that I love being around her, she's always up to something. We soon come to an agreement that I will help and she texts Ella to update her and no doubt telling her to use her brain next time.

"It's probably better that you know, I doubt much scares you. Plus it was hard to keep it secret but you have to be able to act the part. You can do that right?"

"I think I can handle it."

We start walking back to Tory's house to drop off the dog after agreeing that Coop probably wouldn't be the best addition when trying to perform pranks on your friend, he would probably sniff out Ella and give the game away. She opens the door for Cooper who rushes in and she leaves the door open and just stands there two steps higher than me watching him before turning to me and saying,"We have five minutes, want to just wait at the boat?"

Without her knowledge Cooper suddenly comes up behind her and jumps into her, caught off guard she stumbles down the steps and I quickly catch her but the momentum sends me back and we end up on the ground, her on top of me.

 _Awkward_.

We have a moment of eye contact but then we both quickly scramble to our feet to find Coop in the doorway staring at us. If dogs could look smug then he definitely did. "Lets just go down to the docks, it'll be safer."

She locked Cooper in the house, smiling at what I said, "Sure thing."

Ella's PoV

In the distance I hear the familiar wine of a boat engine and I quickly get to my hiding spot only to hear the boat slowly fade away. _That's odd_ , I thought but I soon hear the wine come back again and cut out altogether, _probably just had a little look round the island._

I hear the squeek of the front door opening and footfalls kiss the floor above, I can also hear speaking though I can make out what anyone is saying so I quickly go over to the screens that connect to the cameras set around the house (night vision of course, it's strange what kind of things that you can find around the house). I can see the four of them in the room talking and see Tory subtly nodding to the camera and putting her thumbs up behind her back.

That's my cue.

I sneak out the back exit and go round to the front door, the windows have been boarded up so I'm not worried about anyone seeing me. I gently grab the handle and suddenly pull the door shut and quickly run back to my room. I heard no screams but a quick replay of the tapes shows a very startled Hi and Shelton jump away from the door with a slightly less scared Tory and Ben.

 _Come on guys, fake it up_.

 **Shelton's PoV**

Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts aren't real. Maybe if I keep saying this they'll go away, "We have been in the place less than five minutes and already weird things are happening!"

"It was probably just the wind, you don't believe in ghost anyways so there's nothing to be afraid of," she says with an uneasy grin, most probably slightly frightened herself.

"C'mon guys lets just continue looking arou-"

BANG.

We all jump that time, Tory looks more scared this time too and she looks a bit… confused too. Not surprised considering she doesn't believe in ghosts either and isn't taking her advice to believe it was just the wind.

"This way," Ben leads us down a. Arrow hallway, it's very dark and drab with bits of peeling wallpaper covering the walls and not much else. Our feet echo on the hard wood floors that our musty from years of neglect. The passage leads us to a T-section and we turn right and right again into a medium sized room, it's got one old leather couch in and nothin else other than candles on the floors. Hi spots some matches and quickly goes over to light them up. He leans down to ignite each of them but before he does his breath kills the frame from a sudden, "What the hell!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I don't own virals *cries* Kathy and Brendan do. Hope you're likening the story so far, let me know what you think or If you have any ideas! :)**

 **Tory's PoV**

"What is it Hi?"

He doesn't bother to reply but just steps back for our eyes to see what his just witnessed and, if I hadn't have planted it there myself, I would thoroughly be freaked out. I had asked Ella to arrange the candles to spell out the words "Get out". Not the scariest thing but not want you particularly want to find in a haunted house that nobody has been in for decades. I was hoping my actress skills were as good as I imagine they are. I stole a glance at Ben and saw nothing behind his startled gaze, he was really playing the part and a smile almost split my lips but I quickly stopped myself as I knew it would draw unwanted attention to me, not to mention the others would suspect something. Instead I just walked over, picked them up and set them around the room saying that it's probably something the owners did ages ago, then forcing a laugh to act the part. I should try out for the school play.

I filled that thought for later consideration.

"Yeah because that's a normal thing to leave behind when you abandon a house," Hi said sarcastically looking over to a confused Shelton, "what do you thing Shelly?"

"I'm not sure, seems a little off," slightly worried that Shelton would see the lie in my face I avoided eye contact, "Something fishy is going on here," he finishes looking around at Hi, Ben then landing on me.

 _God don't start laughing_ , I say to myself, _you'll ruin it!_ I do my best to remain from spoiling everything. We start setting up in the room, setting set places for the sleeping bags, getting our snacks and other necessities ready. Eventually I get up and start to wonder round the room, it's pretty much bare except for the old crumbly shelves sticking out the walls. I run my hands over the lumpy wall paper that once had brightly coloured lines crisscrossing over a dark background, and I get the feeling that this room use to be a study but only a couch was left in it.

"I'm going to wonder round the house,"

"Don't get crushed by a slamming door," Shelton replies not looking to fond of coming with me, which is good considering I was going to see Ella.

I motioned subtly with my hands to Ben, I wanted him to come with me so us three could have a chat about what to do next. He sees me and I nod my head towards the hallway, "I'll go with you Tory," I sense Hi and Shelton sneak a glance to each other and I don't think it's because they're suspecting a prank for some reason.

 _Shake it off Brennan_.

We walked around the house for a while looking at the architecture and pointing out the places that me and Ella had set stuff up before I walked us back to Ella's hide out where I knocked. Ella opened the door with a muffin in one hand, motioning us in with the other.

"Everything is going great, all the pranks are set and the cameras are working fine," she informs us.

I could sense a hitch in her voice," But?"

Ella sighs, "How did you know? I've just been confused by a few things, firstly that door that slammed. I didn't do it and there's no way the wind could have…" She trails off and the hair on my arms begin to rise.

She goes in to tell us how she swears that she leaves things in one place in the room and when she goes to look for it again, it's always in the same place; the corner of the room. What makes it more bizarre is the fact that she would have to get up and walk five paces over there and that's something you would tend to remember doing, "It's weird, that's all I'm saying. This house gives me the creeps."

"Let's just focus on getting the guys, have you got the box winded up?" I was referring to the old jewellery box that was under a floor board in the room we set up in. I wasn't expecting them to scream out of fright by it, just to help build up to the grand finale.

"Everything is hunky dory!" Ella replies more excitedly seemingly forgetting about the freaky things that were happening around us that we _hadn't_ planned. We say a quick good by, leaving Ella the instructions to wait seven minutes after we return to activate the wind up box, cuing the creepy lullaby music. _It's_ _going to be so creepy_ , I think with a smile.

 **Shelton's PoV**

It was official, they had been gone a full five minutes. I was slowly starting to flip the freak out and had already questioned Hi three times about their well being, his replies went like this:

"Dude, they have literally be gone for 30 seconds."

"Don't worry, Ben will protect her."

"Well do you want to go look for them? Now pass me Tory's double stuffed Oreos before she gets back!"

I was contemplating his last question when I heard the creak of the old door open and Ben and Tory spill into the room. They gave us a quick summary of what they saw, what used to be an old kitchen with dusty tabletops and some very questionable meat left in the fridge, an extremely overgrown garden and some dingy bedrooms each 'fully furnitured' she said for lack of a better explanation.

"Did someone eat my Oreos? Hi?"

"What, why do you immediate assume it was me?" Hi says in a pitch slightly too high for what he said to be accounted for as the truth.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you've done something like this before, or because Shelton doesn't particular like Oreos," she says walking over to me, "Or _maybe_ it's because there is still some on your face," she concludes, eyebrow raised, pointing to the incriminating evidence left smeared across his face.

 _Doofus_.

"Okay, I give in it was me, please don't hurt me I have a wife, a family!" Hi yells dramatically, _that boy loves the drama._

"Umm, guys, what the hell is that noise?" i suddenly pipe up, worried.

"What noise?" Ben asks.

"Listen."

Everyone goes quiet straining to her what I'm talking about, at first I heard nothing (literally nothing, which I found weird because this house is so creaky) and the the faint noise of old creepy music came back into my hearing.

Everyone's eyes seem to widen at the same time but no one seems to know what to say until I utter, "it sounds like it's coming from over there," pointing to the far left corner and getting up to go over, "yep it's uh, definitely louder here," I finish a bit reluctant to search more.

Luckily Ben comes to my rescue and starts looking around until concluding the following, "it sounds as if it's coming from under the floor boards." He gets down on his knees and presses his ear to the floor, every so often moving over a different part. After what seems like half my life Ben points to a slightly more splintered floorboard that was now producing a louder version than before. The sort of shit you hear in horror movies when something creepy happens but no one other than the viewers are aware of it. I quickly look around suspecting to see an axe murderer in the room sneaking up on us. All clear.

Ben struggles with the board and Tory quickly comes to his side to help, they end up breaking nails to get the board off which makes the fact that there is something down there that much creepier. Before they can get it off, they music seems to come to its finale and then stops altogether. They finally manage to pry it open and they both step back and gasp, Hi and I hurry over expecting to find a creepy old box filled with maggots or something else horrifying but was shocked to see what was actually there.

Nothing.

 **Ella's PoV**

 _Something is wrong_ , I keep thinking, _it's not supposed to be empty!_ I look back at the screen to see four truly terrified teenagers.

 _Where's the damn box?_

Out of no where I start to hear the music play again and it strikes me that it's probably still there they just chose the wrong board. But the sound continues and the figures don't do anything to acknowledge its presence.

Then it hits me.

These cameras don't submit sounds! _It's coming from inside this room._

I quickly jump up, knocking my chair over and frantically trying to look everywhere at once, my heart beating so hard that I fear it may burst out my chest and my breathing is coming so quickly I'm becoming light headed but I can't calm down and the island continues.

Louder and louder. Louder and louder.

I'm searching all around my small room over and over again, I can't think straight I end up tripping over my chair and the sound suddenly stops. I sit for a minute steadying my breaths when I start to hear the music again, very quietly and slowly.

 _Is it behind me?_ I wonder turning around, _no_. I turn back.

The box is placed in front of me.

And I scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tory's PoV**

 _What's going on? Where is the box?_ Ella was supposed to put it there.

My mind is racing out of confusion, we agreed upon this board, I gave her the nails myself to fix the board we would pry it open, I can even tell the difference between the old nails and the new, shiny ones that I bought.

 _But it made a noise, it must be here_. I start pressing my ear against other floor boards to see if I can pick out the faint noise of the lullaby. No go. I stand up and just have a quick look around the room and spot Ben, he looks as confused as I am about this whole thing. I'm about to voice our my concerns when I here something terrible.

A scream in the distance.

 _Ella!_ I think as my eyes widen and meet Ben's whose obviously just come to the same conclusion as me. Without thinking I start running, not caring if the boys were to follow and find out my prank because something was obviously wrong, that scream sounded genuine and I know Ella wouldn't want to ruin the plan either. I'm about half way there and I can here Hi and Shelton asking questions while running after me and Ben:

"What was that?"

"Where are you going?"

"What's going on?"

"Slow down my legs are going to fall off!"

I didn't hesitate when I got to Ella's room, I opened the door quickly and found her standing up against the far wall. I was slightly confused for a second, why was she just standing there? What scared her? Then I see it.

The box.

 _I definitely didn't put that there._

Shelton and Hi are obliviously taking in the room until the realise what was going on, "You set this all up!? Why would you do that?" Hi asks confused.

"Why did I do it, _maybe_ because of the fact that you scared me the other day and I wanted revenge," I reply with an evil grin.

"Dope." Ben says, smacking Hi on the head.

I mentally eye roll at them.

"Umm... Guys?" Ella pipes up, nodding towards the musical box in the floor in front of us," Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

She gives us a quick recap with what happened and the hairs in the back of my neck rise and the room suddenly seems to get colder.

No one seems to know what to say, all of us sporting the same confused/worried faces. I to try process what Ella told me, try and make sense of it. There's no logical explanation for what happened.

 _Unless someone else is in the house too_ , I think quickly scanning the room making sure we are alone.

"Maybe, we're not alone..." Shelton finally utters.

"I think we should leave," Ella says determined as if all the fright leaked out of her. She walks over the door purposely quickly and pulls the handle.

Again and again. Nothing happens.

"What the hell?"

"Open the door!" Shelton said urgently, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that we were all stuck in the same room with a creepy box.

"I can't it won't open!" We all rush over to the door frantically pulling and pushing it hoping that it will open and we can escape. We kick and yank as much as we can but nothing happens, it is as if the door is made of reinforced steel or something.

"Maybe there's another way out or som-" Ben gets cut off by a the sound of the music box. He quickly goes over to it and kicks I into the wall swearing at it. It smashed into pieces but the noise continues.

"It's coming from… something else."

"That's impossible, we only brought one!" Ella yells over the increasing volume of the music. We all start searching around for the box eventually pinpointing the sound from coming inside one of the desk draws. We pull it out to see a note attached to it.

 **You should have left this place alone, now we have no choice.**

"What do t-they mean they have n-no choice?" Shelton stutters, naked fright in his eyes.

"It's just a joke," I say unconvincing.

"Unless this is all part of your plan, it's clearly not a joke, we're the only ones here for gods sake!" Hi says panicked.

I quickly tell them it's not a joke but I have a plan.

 _Flare_.

I careful formulate the plan in a way Ella won't suspect anything by emphasising things like "if we were _together_ we can be _really strong_. Act like a _pack_ you might say."

They all nodded seemingly getting my drift and we turn away from Ella and head to the door, flaring on the way and as one we draw back and ram into the door together. It stands no chance as we barge into it and it comes away from the hinges and splinters in the floor.

 _Power down._

 _But what if we need a flare again, we may not be able to!_

 _It doesn't matter, Ella will see. It's not as if we can wear our sunglasses at this time of night!_

We all power down and turn around to find the room empty.

"Ella? Ella. Ella!" We all rush into the room looking around but it's clear.

Ella is gone.


End file.
